Joshua Lee Hamilton (Novel Series)
Joshua Lee Hamilton, better known as Josh, is a main character in the novel The Walking Dead: The Road to Woodbury. He was the boyfriend of Lilly Caul untill his demise. Pre-Apocalypse Atlanta, Georgia Joshua was born on January 15th, 1969, and he went to Mallard Creek High School and was a master chef installed in Atlanta. He is a member of a large family and has several sisters. In Atlanta, he lived with his mom, to take care of her. Post-Apocalypse Tent City Joshua met up with Lilly Caul's group as the latter's caravan were attacked by walkers at a K-Mart parking lot. Joshua appeared and helped out the survivors. He then chose to stick with the group, and quickly got a crush on Lilly. Along with Chad Bingham, he became the leader of the group, counting almost 100 survivors. During the first attack on the original camp, Joshua is attacked by walkers. Scared, Lilly escapes, while other survivors save Joshua. Lilly felt ashamed about escaping and wants to apologize to Joshua. Joshua forgives her, but Lilly won't believe it. When Joshua is away, a second attack happens at the Tent City. Chad blames Lilly for the death of his daughter and starts beating on her breaking ribs and smashing her face. Joshua sees this happening and attacks Chad. Losing all control, he slams Chad against a tree several times, killing him. Joshua is forced to leave the Tent City but Lilly, Bob Stookey, Megan Lafferty and Scott Moon all go with him. On The Road They end up camping in a farm house for a few weeks while there Joshua starts falling in love with Lilly. They are soon forced to leave the Farm House and find that the Tent City was overrun and destroyed having no option they hit the road again until the stumble across a Walmart, where they meet Caesar Martinez. Woodbury, Georgia They follow Martinez to Woodbury where they stay for a while and finally Lilly and Joshua tell each other of their feelings and start a relationship, while in Woodbury they catch wind of some weird things from Brian Blake's creepy leadership to Sam's corrupt barter system they decided to leave Woodbury after secretly scavenging for their own supplies. Death ;Killed By *Sam After returning to Woodbury with Lilly from a community of houses nearby, Sam (who runs a type of market trading favors in exchange of goods) spots the bag of supplies that they had with them. When Sam asks to give him the bag to pay off his massive debt, Joshua Lee Hamilton declines, which leads to a brief struggle between the two and ends when Sam quickly proceeds to take out his pistol and shoot Joshua in the head. Joshua's death date is November 11th 2012, mentioned later in The Fall of the Governor novel. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Joshua has killed: *Chad Bingham *Numerous counts of zombies Relationships Lilly Caul Joshua and Lilly were in love and cared for one another deeply, many times Joshua could be seen protecting and caring for Lilly. In The Fall of the Governor it is revealed that he thought of Lilly as the only woman he has ever loved, just showing at what extent his love for her went. Raylene Hamilton Joshua loved his mother very much. She was a sweet and kind lady, he dedicated his life to helping her when she became ill. When the outbreak started Joshua was at work and his mother, whom was known for letting in strangers for supper, let zombies in not knowing they were not human. To this day Joshua blames himself for her death. Bob Stookey Joshua has great respect for Bob, even though he looks down upon him for his alcoholic problems he still asks him for advice and considered him a good friend. In "The Fall of the Governor", it is revealed that Joshua had said to Bob that Lilly Caul is the only woman he has ever loved, which further supports the good friendship they had. Chad Bingham Joshua and Chad had a very strained relationship. This relationship is ultimately severed when Josh sees Chad attacking Lilly, and brutally murdered him. Scott Moon Joshua sees Scott as a sex-filled pothead and finds little use for him but at times he shows he does care for Scott's well being and enjoys his company on occasion. Appearances Novel Series *"The Road to Woodbury" Trivia *In The Fall of the Governor, we learn of Joshua's birth date and death date making Joshua the first person in the Walking Dead to whom we know their exact date of birthday and death. *Josh is one of the few Novel Series characters to make an appearance in The Walking Dead: Road to Survival. Others being Gavin, Barker and Jeremiah. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Deceased Category:Leaders Category:Novel Characters Category:The Walking Dead: The Road to Woodbury Category:Miscellaneous Survivor Category:Novels Category:Tent City Category:Deuteragonist Category:Unseen Category:Celebrities